


Rory's Proposal List

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [15]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Gilmore writes down the five times she was proposed to on the day of her wedding as she waits for her time to walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory's Proposal List

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Qoutes prompts series, but It contains a character I've been trying to write a story about in longer form. Audrey Cooper is a photographer from Pittsburgh who went to Yale for her bachelors but decided against going for her law degree. Mostly because while she was pregnant she found out she loved photography and decided to make a go at that instead. Her son is named after Phineas and George from A Separate Peace. (But that doesn't mean the Finn & Finny jokes weren't made)
> 
> I have a well developed backstory for her, yet not doing so well in actually writing the story, which would be a virtual season 8. You will see elements of it in this story.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll actually get it written and you can learn more about Audrey and her quest to own the Twickham House.
> 
> Also I apologize for the horrible name for this.

**“That ain’t my wife. Keep asking her, and she keeps saying no.”**   
_Johnny Cash ‘Walk The Line’_

* * *

 

Somehow over the course of her life, Rory GIlmore had been proposed to four times. Most weren’t want you would call romantic, and some were a bit overboard.  But as she sat in her dressing room getting ready for her wedding something made her decide to write down a list of her potential husbands-to-be to pass the time as she waited.

 

#1 - Tommy Erikson, fourth grade math class.

 

Tommy, for reasons unknown to all, had taken a shine to Rory after she helped him understand a math problem during a study period.  He decided that was a sign of love, and proceed to pick a daisy from the flower bed outside the school, and hand it to Rory, roots and all - and ask for her to marry him.

He was heartbroken when she said no, but she introduced him to Sandy Jenkins, who eventually married him, though she claimed it was just to change her last name.  Tommy didn’t remember Rory at all when she attended their wedding.  She had been reintroduced to Sandy at a interview about Sandy’s new company that made vegan snacks.  To be fair, Rory didn’t really remember him either except that he had been in her math class and his mother made excellent brownies.

 

#2 - Logan Huntzberger - 2008

 

Unlike her proposal from Tommy, this was one she never forgot. Even now, years later, she still looked back on that week with some regret. She loved Logan with all her heart, and it took her awhile, and a few tequila shots with Audrey Cooper to figure out where things went wrong.

She found the ring in a box a year or so later. It had not been a good day, though she managed to stay away from the tequila.  Cookie dough was a different story.  Audrey called it the Cookie-apocalypse 2009.

 

#3 - Audrey Cooper - 2009

 

Audrey had been drunk.  Which, as always, meant bad things.  When Audrey got drunk - which was actually pretty rare - nothing good came out of it.  The first time Audrey had gotten memory-loss level drunk she had ended up crashing some guy’s birthday party, and got pregnant.  All she did remember from that night is that the guy was somewhere in New Zealand, and his roommate had been passed out on the floor naked wearing nothing but a really bad wig when she had snuck out the next morning.

This time she had been with Rory and it had been a rather bad week.  She had fought with her father who wanted her to move  back home with her son Finny, had someone try to buy her house from underneath her (she got it back) and was just plain tired.  So she had decided celebratory drinks were in order for getting through the week.

Audrey’s drink of preference was whiskey.  Tonight she choose to indulge in Rory’s favorite (Tequila).  That was a bad choice.  It left Audrey proposing to Rory (Rory declined politely noting that she actually had a boyfriend - and for that matter Audrey had a person of interest.)

However, Finn, who had joined the girls mid-drinking binge, had caught in on tape so he could show Audrey in the morning.

She was not happy with him to say the least.  She was even less happy when he posted it on Youtube.  

 

#4 - Finn Morgan - 2009

 

Finn actually asked her to marry him quite regularly - both drunk and sober.  It was all joking of course, since she was dating his best friend for most of those times.  And then of course there was Audrey, who happened to be a redhead with a weakness for accents.  Which was good for Finn who had an accent and a weakness for redheads.

It had been only a few weeks after Audrey’s night of debauchery and bad proposals when Finn decided to renew his proposal.  Rory of course said no, as she always did, though this time she made it look like she was actually considering it.

Audrey decided in revenge for what she thought was mocking her to pour the green colored beer that they had been drinking in honor of St Patrick on his head.

On the bad side, they weren’t allowed in that bar again.  On the bright side however, Audrey and Finn finally stopped denying their feelings for each other and spent a good portion of the evening acknowledging that fact.

Thankfully after they dropped Rory off at her place.

 

# 5 Logan Huntzberger -2010

 

The the first tequila night with Audrey had occurred five months after she and Logan broke up.  Two and a half months after she had miscarried an ectopic pregnancy.  Audrey had been there with her, the two only barely knowing each other.  Audrey had joined the tour as a photographer, sharing the room with Rory and occasionally her son when he joined them.  Audrey had been the one to call Lorelai and Logan and let them know what was happening.

It got them talking, but now they had a whole new level of issues to work on.

They didn’t actually decide to try anything till a few months after that, after Rory wrote a very long letter to him.  She hand delivered it to him while the tour was running through Palto Alto, California.

He had made the next move by inviting her to Finn’s birthday party. Finn joked that there was something about his birthday that made those two want to share their awkward moments.

However, he was soon distracted by Rory’s guest. Audrey had come, sans Finny,  and Finn had been intrigued.  She had been a redhead, a Yale Alumni, and had snarked back at him for his “Do I know you?” bit by going “No,  You only know me on Thursdays.”

It had taken them a while to get back to where they had been.  

Then came New Years Eve, 2009.  She and Logan had been back together for a little over two years (their anniversary was December 2).  She had been standing watching him interact with her neighbors at the New Years Day celebrations when she realised she was finally ready.

Later that night, she had taken him by the hand and walked him towards the duck bridge, wanting to be alone with him.  It wasn’t the most romantic proposal in the world, but she had meant it when she turned to him and asked him to marry her.

He had been silent for a few seconds, staring at her for a few minutes..

“Ace, I think the weather’s getting to you.”

“I’m serious.”

“Seriously?”

“I do believe that is what ‘I’m serious’ means.”

“If your grandmother asks, I proposed.”  She started to grin.

“Is that a yes?”

“Make it seem Russian themed.”

“Logan!”

“Of course its Yes, Rory.  I asked you to marry me three years ago remember?”  She didn’t respond, too busy grinning and then kissing her new fiance.

He dug out the ring from the box in the attic where she had stuffed it a year before and finally put it on her finger the next morning.  

For fun, they told no one, waiting to see if anyone would notice.  It took more time than they thought.

 


End file.
